1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame structures for facilitating the creation of three-dimensional ornamental objects. The present invention relates more specifically to structural frames for creating three-dimensional ornamental objects based on the use of empty glass bottles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to create artistic three-dimensional sculptures and the like from empty glass bottles and other similarly shaped objects that may be placed on or hung from branches and tree-like bases and frames. More specifically, it is known to create what are referred to as bottle trees that include branches onto which a number of clear or colored glass bottles may be positioned and retained. While there is a wide variety of creative designs associated with such bottle trees, they are generally limited to randomly shaped structures that allow the bottles to be retained upside down on the branches by gravity. Such bottle tree structures are often constructed of actual tree branches or of metal rods that are shaped into the general configuration of a tree, with bottles having necks sized to fit over the rods (or the tree branches) and to remain suspended there as the three-dimensional ornamental object is displayed. The most common structural framework for such ornamental bottle trees is one made from metal rebar or other small metal rod stock, typically on the order of one-half inch diameter.
Implementation of a bottle tree as anything other than a structure that allows the bottles to be turned upside down and positioned over the upright metal rods forming the branches, has generally not occurred for a number of reasons. First, as mentioned above, it is generally desirable to have the bottles retained in place by means of gravity, thus simplifying and minimizing the requirements for the framework structure. Secondly, orienting the bottles in a downward position over the upright metal rods tends to desirably prevent the collection of rain water within the bottles as they are retained on the tree framework. In general, therefore, creation of bottle trees has been limited to structures with upright rods that may receive a bottle in an upside down orientation that allows gravity to maintain the bottle in place and prevents the accumulation of rain water within the bottle during display.
For the above reasons, there has been little or no effort to create identifiable decorative or ornamental three-dimensional structural elements based on the bottle tree design for such common icons as a cross. A cross is, of course, a significant and common religious symbol that is frequently utilized in decorative, ornamental, or liturgical environments. While it might be desirable to construct a three-dimensional cross based upon the basic concepts of a bottle tree, the above mentioned limitations have generally prevented this from occurring.
A cross typically incorporates four branches (a base, a top, and two side branches) but it is only the top branch that lends itself easily to the incorporation of a bottle for the cross component. The side branches might enjoy the use of bottles for creating a cross, but here a straight lateral orientation will retain the risk that the bottles will slide off of the cross structure, or still accumulate rain water. The base of a cross is, of course, the most difficult component to address when considering the use of the basic bottle tree concept in creating the three-dimensional symbolic structure. Not only does gravity generally prevent the simple attachment of a bottle to the base branch of a cross, but most bottles would quickly fill with rain water if exposed to the elements in this upright orientation for any length of time. There has therefore been little effort to create three-dimensional ornamental objects, such as a symbolic cross structure, based upon the bottle tree basic concept.